Not Pretending
by Jane Star Kage
Summary: Mizuki se siente extraño. Sentimientos de diferente índole lo perturban, algo nuevo para el. Las cosas pueden llegar a cambiar cuando encuentras a alguien parecido, y a la vez, tan diferente.


**La cancion adecuada para este fic, es "Happy Ending" de Mika, escuchenla mientras leen :3 No digo mas.**

**Not Pretending**

El solo estaba ahí sentado en la escalinata que daba hacia su casa. Tenía sus piernas recogidas y las abrazaba con sus brazos mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, mirando hacia sus pies mojados.

Ese día había llovido, de regreso de la escuela a casa había metido sus pies en medio de un charco, cosa que lo hizo maldecir. Ahora sus zapatos reposaban a su lado derecho. Le había pedido a una de sus hermanas que le pasase un par de toallas pequeñas, las cuales estaban justo a su lado izquierdo.

Pero eso no era la razón por la que sus ojos se veían opacados, tampoco era el cielo gris que combinaba perfectamente con su estado de ánimo.

Era simplemente que se sentía vacío, lo cual era verdaderamente irónico, él, que basaba su juego en buscar y aprovecharse los huecos y puntos débiles de sus oponentes, finalmente se había topado con sus propias debilidades y vacíos, sin saber que hacer al respecto.

-Nfu.- Soltó en un suspiro. No le agradaba la idea de sentir que algo le faltaba. Ningún dato en su memoria servia para alejar el melancólico sentimiento de su interior. Se sentía extrañamente frágil e irritablemente incompetente.

Eran unos sentimientos extraños. Como si se le revolviese el estomago mientras algo le golpeaba el corazón. Tampoco importaba cuanta saliva tragara, su garganta se sentía seca. Sentía la necesidad de algo mas, anhelaba tener ese algo, o al menos saber que era exactamente ese algo. Eran sentimientos sencillamente extraños.

Pero se consolaba con el hecho de que nadie sabría de sus sentimientos. Sonrió ante este pensamiento, era un maestro en el arte de esconder sus verdaderas emociones. Eso le había resultado para conseguir todos sus objetivos.

Pero ahora ni siquiera eso le quitaba el vacío y soledad. Eso era. Se sentía solo. Era la consecuencia de fingir, nadie podía ver quien era realmente, por lo que no podía tener una relación con alguna otra persona fuera de él mismo.

Mizuki levanto su rostro para observar la calle, desde hacia unos minutos la lluvia había vuelto a empezar.

Fue entonces cuando lo vió, parado en medio de la calle con su uniforme, totalmente empapado, con sus manos en sus bolsillos y la mirada baja: Su rival, Fuji Syusuke.

Nadie comprendía que cuando decía que él castaño era su rival, no solo se refería al tenis, también se refería a que solo ese joven podía fingir mucho mejor de lo que él podía.

Syusuke observaba el suelo sin ningún interés, giro su cabeza, levantándola un poco para devolverle la mirada al otro joven. Fue entonces cuando Mizuki pudo ver la expresión el los ojos del castaño. Totalmente opacada, sin el brillo característico en sus orbes azules. Tampoco tenía su acostumbrada sonrisa, solo una expresión seria que rayaba en lo triste.

En el momento en que sus miradas chocaron, ninguno de los dos intento ocultar como se sentían, Mizuki porque sabía que era inútil hacerlo con alguien como Fuji, y este ultimo porque no quería hacerlo. Había visto en la mirada de Mizuki, sus propios sentimientos reflejados.

El mas ambicioso de ambos jóvenes, se estiró un poco, dejando su anterior postura, para apoyar sus pies un escalón abajo, mientras apoyaba sus manos del escalón superior al que él estaba sentado.

El andrógeno joven volvió a mirar al frente por unos segundos mas, luego giro su cuerpo en dirección a su autoproclamado rival y empezó a caminar hacia él.

Mizuki lo veía venir, miraba como estaba enteramente mojado, lo que hacia que su ropa se pegara mas a su cuerpo, al igual que sus cabellos de su rostro.

-¿Qué deseas Fuji-kun?- le preguntó con tono neutral una vez que este estuvo en frente suyo, se había tomado la libertad de subir unos cuantos eslabones, apenas uno era el que los separaba.

Fuji se limito a mirarlo con sus ojos color zafiro. Posteriormente tomó una de las toallas que yacían junto a Mizuki y sin mas, se arrodillo frente a el, tomando uno de sus pies y comenzando a frotarlo suavemente.

Solo pudo emitir un quejido de sorpresa ante esta acción. Con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, miraba al chico hacer su labor. Por mero instinto, tomo otra de las toallas y la paso suavemente por el lado derecho del rostro de Syusuke, deteniéndose en su mejilla. Este despego la mirada de los pies del muchacho para verlo al rostro.

Mizuki le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, bajó su mano del rostro del chico y miro hacia un lado algo incomodo.

Syusuke volvió a bajar su rostro y a seguir secando los pies del otro chico. Siguieron así unos instantes, sin intercambiar ninguna palabra. Solo viviendo el momento unos segundos más. Mizuki disfrutando las caricias de Syusuke y este disfrutando hacerlo.

-Mizuki…- hablo finalmente con voz apagada

-¿Si Fuji-kun?- respondió este sin verlo

-¿Me besarías?- fue la pregunta que le hizo

Esta interrogatoria hizo que volviera a verlo al rostro. Luego de una pequeña mueca de asombro, adquirió una expresión seria mientras llevaba su mano al rostro de Syusuke, apartándole unos mechones mojados de su rostro.

-Nfu. Eso no tendría un final feliz- advirtió Mizuki mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba la mirada de su contrario -¿Oh si Fuji-kun?

-¿acaso eso importa?- dijo este mientras se acercaba a su rostro. Al no obtener respuesta, Syusuke simplemente lo hizo. Llevo sus manos al rostro del chico y tomo posesión de sus labios, en un beso simple sin ninguna intención lujuriosa.

-eso fue… - Mizuki fue el primero en tratar de decir algo

-tienes mal aliento- lo interrumpió Syusuke mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-eres… molesto- respondió Mizuki frunciendo el seño

-si- dijo Syusuke aun a poca distancia, comenzando a sonreír como acostumbraba a hacerlo

-… ¿fue real?- pregunto mirándolo analíticamente -y tu sonrisa… ¿es real?

-es posible- respondió aun sonriendo, mientras su contrario solo soltó un suspiro. 

-aunque de verdad me gustaría verte sufrir una pulmonía, debo sugerirte un cambio de ropa- habló 

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunto mientras se ponía de pie

-creo que tengo algo que podría servirte…

-preferiría no usar tu ropa- Le cortó Fuji – es sencillamente ridícula

Mizuki sonrió forzosamente mientras se ponía de pie.

–creo que tengo algo que te puedo prestar- le decía, tratando de no molestarse mucho

por el comentario anterior.

Le dio la espalda a Fuji, para abrir la puerta de la casa, volteo a mirar al castaño y le sonrió.

-después de ti- le dijo mientras se inclinaba y lo invitaba a pasar cual caballero con su damisela.

Syusuke camino hacia el interior de la casa, cuando paso junto a Mizuki, un destello de malicia paso por los ojos del chico, quien puso su pie en el camino del castaño, haciéndolo trastabillar unos pasos, luego de recuperar la compostura volteo a verlo confundido.

-Te recomiendo no volver a hablar de mi ropa- comentaba Mizuki con una sonrisa de superioridad, mientras se volteaba para cerrar la puerta

-esta bien, pero…- Syusuke miro con curiosidad la estancia - ¿puedo comentar sobre tu casa?

Mizuki apretó inconcientemente la perilla de la puerta, aunque su expresión facial no cambio para nada, salvo un tic en su ceja izquierda.

-"no se porque no te atropelló un auto cuando tuvo la oportunidad"- pensaba el calculador joven mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta.

Afuera, el sol volvía a salir, haciendo esfumar a las nubes grises en el cielo, algo acorde con lo que pasaba con dos personas. Syusuke simplemente era el mismo de siempre y Mizuki ya no se sentía tan extraño, quizás porque ahora se hallaba pensando en que seria lo más adecuado para darle a Syusuke.

-"¿Mi hermana aun guardara ese vestido lila?"- Mizuki imaginaba todas las piezas que podía hacer vestir al otro joven- Nfu. - Solo pudo comenzar a jugar con su mechón de cabello favorito.

Mientras tanto, Fuji lo miraba de manera algo sugestiva. Quizás se podrían llevar mejor de lo que ambos creían

**-Fin-**

**Gracias a Maru Hellen por el beteo. Lo hizo en apenas le entregué el material y lo devolvió el mismo día. Eso ultimo es mentira cochina, pero al menos es mejor beta que yo y lo hizo de un jodido momento... **

**Gracias a quien lea esto, si se escaparon detalles, diganlos sin reservas.**

**Ahora me voy no sin antes meterles el cuento de que voy a escribir caps de mis otros fics, asi no me preguntan por ellos**

**...Vengan, un besaso y sigan creyendome.**

**Pst: Los quiero xD**

**Pst: Mizuki es dios, adorenle conmigo vamos. **


End file.
